Lily's Common Cold (Thevideotour1's version)
Lily's Common Cold is the 51st episode in the fifth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on May 16, 1994. Summary Oh, no! Lily has a common cold that causes her to sneeze a lot! Join Lily's friends: Karen, Ashley, Stephanie, Marty, Max and Sonny as they find a way of how to cure Lily's common cold. Plot Cast *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Alicia (Deanna Mustard) *Angel (Danielle Clegg) *Ashley (Tiffany Burton) *Chip (Miles Feulner) *Gretchen (Jody Locke) *Juliette (Ashley Cairns) *Kaori (Helen Chan) *Marty (Luke Edwards) *Max (Bobby Gibson) *Nikki (Daisy Cohen) *Russell (Billy L. Sullivan) *Sonny (Casey Rion) *Stephanie (Michelle Montoya) *Vincent (Brendan Moore) *Wayne (Danny Zavatsky) *Mrs. Robledo (Sonia Manzano) Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (heard when one of the girls scream while the children panic) Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (heard when the children run out of the school building while they continue screaming) Trivia *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It was where the kids panic and run out of school building after they overhear what Stephanie just said. Quotes Quote 1: *(at the middle school, we hear Lily sneezing loudly inside) *Stephanie: Lily, what's the matter? *(cuts to Lily and Stephanie bringing their lunches to the cafeteria) *Lily: What's the matter? I think I have a... (sneezes the 2nd time) ...common... (sneeze the 3rd time) ...cold! *Stephanie: A common cold!? *(Lily sneezes the 4th time) *Stephanie: That's terrible. *(Lily sneezes the 5th time) *Stephanie: Are you all right, Lily? *Lily: Yes, Stephanie. (sneezes the 6th time) *Vincent: Grecthen. What's going on? *Gretchen: I think our friend has a common cold. *Lily: Oh, yeah? (sneezes the 7th time) *Vincent: Here she comes. Here she comes. *(Lily and Stephanie sit with Vincent and Gretchen) *Lily: Hi, guys. (sneezes the 8th time, but on Vincent and Gretchen's food) *Vincent and Gretchen: Ew! Gross! *Gretchen: What the hell did you do that for?! *Lily: Well, I had a midnight snack but I didn't close the fridge and I froze my entire house. Since I have a common cold, I keep sneezing and sneezing -- that's why I fucking have one. *Stephanie, Vincent and Gretchen: What?! *Russell: What the hell is she saying? *Kaori: I don't know. I can't understand a goddamn thing. *Gretchen: Are you all right, Lily? *Lily: Kind of. (sneezes the 9th time) *Vincent: Quit sneezing on our food already. *Gretchen: Yeah. That's gross. We don't wanna eat food with germs all over it. *Lily: I don't feel so well. *Stephanie: Oh, my God! I think you're too fucking sick! *Lily: Sorry, guys. I can't eat with you. I'm going to the nurse. (walks off) *Stephanie: Okay. *Lily: (sneezes the 10th time) Bye, guys! *Vincent: Bye, Lily. *Gretchen: Bye. I hope you feel better. *Lily: Okay. (sneezes the 11th time) *Stephanie: Nothing personal, Lily. I just can't have you sneezing all over the goddamn food. *(the other students overhear what Stephanie just said. They all groan in disgust, spit out their food and panic) *Students: (screaming) AAAAAAAH!!! *(the students run out the cafeteria) *Students: (continue screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! *(Mrs. Robledo is about to walk into the main office, but one of the students knock her down) *Mrs. Robeldo: Hey! Come back here! *(the students run out the school door) *Students: (continues screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! Transcript